


Dani

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dani has emotions, F/M, Jon Bends the Knee, Jon reflects, Jon remebers, Jorah "Friendzone" Mormont, Mentions of Robb Stark, Missing Scene, Queen Daenerys, This Scene Definitely Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: A scene that definitely happened on the voyage to King's Landing.(I think we can all agree that the sudden ability for characters to fast travel to places feels a little out of place. Here's me trying to fill in a gap because let's be honest if HBO had the budget, the seasons would be full length and we would get more Dani and Jon development)





	Dani

**Author's Note:**

> First Game of Thrones fic! Enjoy!

Jon twitched in his sleep as the sound of huge wave crests slammed into the side of the ship. He tossed over frustrated at nature to have woken him, he kept his eyes shut tight and brought a pillow over his head to shut out the noise of the ever growing rage of the sea. He groaned in frustration. He knew there was no way that he would be allowed to drift off now so instead he sat up but winced as he had managed to aggravate his wounds.

When Jon had finally managed to sit up without opening up any cuts or bruising anymore bruises he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Everything was obviously built by the Iron born, it was simple, pragmatic and without elegance. Although the North had never been taken in by superficial shows of elegance and he wasn’t going to start now. From the rough carvings on the wood, the basic furniture and the unforgiving bed he’d been put in, yes it was Iron born but it was also a comfort – it almost felt like being at Winterfell.

Jon pushed himself up further and swung his legs around to the edge of his cot, ignoring the pain and the cold he could still definitely feel, he forced himself to push up from his bed and almost lost balance as he did so. The room spun on its own and Jon wondered if he was sea sick or more ill than he had first thought. He dressed as quickly as he could, minding the few wounds he had gained from the battle beyond the wall and threw on his cloak before slowly pacing out of his room.

The boat swayed a little and shoved Jon off balance knocking him onto the floor, he bit his tongue in protest and hastily got back up checking the hallway to make sure no one had seen him. The boat was quiet, he heard no men on deck and Dani hadn’t been to see him since he fell asleep.

“Dani” The word seemed to reverberate on the walls and reply back to him in a smaller, quieter voice “Dani…” She hadn’t liked his nickname; he didn’t know where it had come from. Daenerys seemed too formal for their current friendship although perhaps he’d overestimated how close they were, Robb had always said he was terrible at reading people. Rob was always the strategist, Jon was… a bastard.

He carried on down the hall and up the stairs. He gripped the banister as the boat swayed a little harder as to avoid another fall; it wouldn’t do well for the King in the North to cripple himself on the stairs of a boat. The sea air hit him like he was just smacked in the face with Gendry’s hammer. The air was both fresh and bitter it nipped at his skin but eased his breathing all at the same time, he paid it no heed, and he was a northerner after all. Jon strode to the bowsprit and watched as the ship carved through the waves like a sword through skin, they were heading south again of course; they needed to prove to Cersei that the white walkers are a threat after all.

Jon wished he could be at Winterfell. Sansa, Arya and Bran were all here waiting for him. He’d been overjoyed to see Sansa but the sight of Arya and Bran could break him, all he wanted was his family to stick together. If they were to be pulled apart or taken from him again, well, maybe he’d have to kill a few more people no matter how much he hated the act.

“You should be in bed, Lord Snow.” He smiled as he turned to see Daenerys, dressed all in white like she was born and bred in the North.

“I’ve been in worse scraps, My Queen.” Jon noticed her grin at his address, was his allegiance really that important to her?

“I hardly call facing a thousand white walkers a ‘scrap’” She smiled slightly but there was a steely seriousness which seemed to accompany everything she said.

“You exaggerate Daenerys; it was only about five hundred.” He grinned but she didn’t seem to find him too funny. That was something else Robb said he wasn’t good at: jokes.

“You joke now Jon Snow but what if I hadn’t been there? What if the man you sent to warn Sir Davos had been killed on his way? Or if the frozen lake wasn’t so weak? Or-”

“I understand your concern, my Queen. I owe you my life, without you I would be dead and perhaps there would have been no chance to convince Queen Cersei of the white walkers’ existence. So thank you, my Queen.” As a gesture of respect he used his sword to lower himself (unsuccessfully covering his wince) and bend the knee. He looked up at Daenerys, his new Queen, and saw perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever met. A small smile graced her lips and he felt himself melt away from the raging fire in front of him. Boldly, he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her fingertips. “You sacrificed a dragon, your child, for me. I am forever in your debt my Quee-”

“Dani is fine Jon Snow. But know this; I will not lose another dragon to the white walkers.” She placed her hand firmly on his shoulder motioning him to rise, which he did so although with some difficulty.

“I understand. By the way, you should keep it to just Jon.” He gazed deeply into her deep blue eyes, it was like looking into the deepest part of the ocean and even then it didn’t come close to her.

“Okay then, Jon.” They were inches apart, neither ready to break eye contact as they leant in closer and closer together, they were centimetres apart –

“My lady, Jon is not-” Jon and Dani turned to see Jorah come up from below deck. “Oh, I guess you found him first, excuse me my lady.” Jorah hurried down the stairs and Jon felt like he was definitely missing some context.

“I should make sure he’s okay, do not stay out here long Jon.” She gave a quick nod before following Jorah below deck.

“I don’t plan to Dani. Winter is here…”


End file.
